Smart cards are plastic cards having an embedded Integrated Circuit (IC). That IC may be a logic circuit with its associated memories or a microcontroller with its associated memories and software, or a microcontroller with its associated memories and software coupled to a custom circuit block or interface.
When personal computers are utilized in a home environment or office environment, it is often desirable to impose some measure of security and/or parental control over use of the computer. As such smart cards may be used for secure logon to a desktop by inserting the card in a card reader coupled to the desktop when required. However, a user wishing to remotely access his desktop from another location may not be able to do so if the desktop is smart card protected.